The present application claims priority to Taiwan application No. 09 01016 00, entitled xe2x80x9cControl System and Method for Controlling the Sled of the Optical Storage Device by Using Stepping Motor,xe2x80x9d filed on Jan. 29, 2001.
(1) Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a control system and a related control method for an optical storage device, and more particularly to the control system and the control method which utilize a stepping motor to control a sled of the optical storage device.
(2) Description of the Prior Art
Recently, due to rapid development upon the semiconductor technology and the photoelectric technology, related photoelectric apparatus and products has become standard and required peripherals of the computer system. For example, an optical storage device is one of those popular apparatus. Regarding the optical storage device, various related products including a CD-ROM, a CD-R, a CD-R/W and a DVD can be seen in the market and are already widely accepted. For the optical storage device and the related products such as the CD-ROM, the CD-R, the CD-R/W and the DVD, it is highly demanding to achieve quality requirement upon operation speed and data reading/writing. Thus, the stability during high-speed operation and the ability of accurate data-retrieving become crucially important to the control of the sled of the optical storage device.
Regarding the method for controlling the sled of the optical storage device, control of the motor is particularly important. In the market, the motor can be a stepping motor or a DC motor. Compared with the DC motor, the stepping motor has a simpler and lower-cost driving mechanism and has the advantage upon circuitry design of the photo detection feedback and the magnetic detection feedback. Therefore, the stepping motor, replacing the DC motor, becomes more and more popularly as a sled control means for the optical storage device.
Referring now to FIG. 1, a control system 11 of an optical storage device 3 in the art is shown schematically. The optical storage device 3 includes a pick-up head 6, a DC motor 4 and the control system 11. The pick-up head 6 further includes a lens 9 and a sled 5. The control system 11 further includes a tracking actuator""s controller 1 and a numerical controller 2. While the pick-up head 6 is moved to retrieve data from a disk 8, the optical storage device 3 can generate a respective tracking signal. The tracking signal is then forwarded to the tracking actuator""s controller 1 for further generating a tracking control signal TRO for controlling the position of the lens 9 of the pick-up head 6. The TRO is then sent to the numerical controller 2 for forming a numerical control signal DCV for driving the DC motor 4. The DC motor 4 in accordance with the DCV is utilized to drive the sled 5 of the pick-up head 6. Nevertheless, aforesaid art is not suitable to proceed the operation of a high-speed track seek. Due to uneven friction distribution along the track of the sled, difficulty in mass production has already been seen.
Accordingly, it is a primary object of the present invention to provide a control system and a method for controlling the sled of the optical storage device by using stepping motor which can provide a better solution to the aforesaid disadvantage in the art.
In accordance with the present invention, the optical storage device applies the control system to perform the method for controlling the sled. The control system includes a tracking actuator""s controller, a numerical controller, a frequency converter, and a ring generator. The tracking actuator""s controller is used to receive a tracking signal TE. The tracking signal TE is then used to generate a tracking control signal TRO for controlling positions of a lens of a pick-up head of the optical storage device. The numerical controller connected with the tracking actuator""s controller is used to receive the tracking control signal TRO and further to generate a respective numerical control signal. The frequency converter connected with the numerical controller is used to receive the numerical control signal and further to generate a respective pulse flag signal and a respective direction flag signal. The ring generator connected with the frequency converter is used to receive both the pulse flag signal and the direction flag signal and further to produce a sled control signal. The sled control signal is then used to drive the stepping motor of the optical storage device for controlling the sled of the optical storage device.
All these objects are achieved by the control system and the method for controlling the sled of the optical storage device by using stepping motor described below.
These and other objectives of the present invention will no doubt become obvious to those of ordinary skill in the art after having read the following detailed description of the preferred embodiment, which is illustrated in the various figures and drawings.